Ooo and Aaa
by Demonofthesilverstars
Summary: What the Lump? A strange blue glow appears, and Ooo and Aaa are converging! Ice King and Ice Queen plot to take over both worlds, drama, romance, and ADVENTURE are sure to come out of this! Now, it's up to Finn, the hero of Ooo, and Fionna, the heroness of Aaa, to stop them and save their worlds from a hostile takeover! Rated T for language. R&R pwease! Pairing WILL HAPPEN! ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Ooo and Aaa**

**Hi! My first Adventure Time Fanfic! I decided to make this because of how close it is to Halloween, and I'm listening to Fright Ranger's songs ''Werewolf Boyfriend'' and ''Sexy Vampire'', which always seems to bring me into a ''spooky'' mood. And Chyna Anne Mclain's song ''Calling All the Monsters''. Disclaimer Time! Ha! It's a joke.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! **

It was a mid- October night. Finn and Jake were visiting Marceline The Vampire Queen in her cave home.

''Jake, over here man.'' Finn called to his brother.

Jake shuddered. He still had some fear of Marceline, after all she _did_ almost kill them, twice, he'd been counting. And he felt that number would grow eventually.

They entered the cave, holding a flat rectangular box with red and white wrapping paper over it, and on top was a big silvery-white bow. On the tag it said: ''To Marcy, our best vampire friend.''

Finn walked up to the door and knocked.

''Jake, hid the gift.'' He whispered.

''Oh, right.'' He said putting it in Finn's backpack.

Marceline opened the door to be greeted by Finn and Jake's smiling faces. ''Why so smiley you two?''

Finn stopped smiling, frowned for a second and then grinned like an idiot.

Marceline looked quizzically at him,'' Okay, silence is cool.''

''Here Mar Mar, we got you somethin'.'' Jake said, getting the present out.

Marceline looked puzzled,'' What's it for?''

''Remember when that Earth Golem attacked the Tree Fort and you helped us stop him?'' Finn asked

''Oh yeah, that was fun.'' Marceline smiled

''Fun? That thing nearly killed us!'' Jake threw his arm around in a goofy manner.

''So….. we got you this as a 'thank you' present.'' Finn continued, pretending not to hear Jake. He took the present from Jake and handed it to Marceline.

She opened it and her eyes lit up with excitement,'' Oh my Glob, you guys, are these-? Are these….. Oh awesome! Vintage rock posters! You guys, where'd you find these?''

''Choose Goose.'' They said together. Yes, that odd merchant goose had found these a while back and didn't have anyone that wanted them. When Finn and Jake went there, once they set their eyes on them, they just had to get them for Marceline.

''Thanks Finn, thanks Jake. You guys rock!'' Marceline said, leaning against the door frame, folding her arms around her new posters.

''Hehe yeah.''

_**RUMBLE!**_

Jake leaped up into Finn's arms, who just dropped him.

''What was that?'' Finn asked.

''Let me see.'' Marceline said, floating up and out of her cave into the sky. She was about 30 feet up when suddenly….. She started falling like she was made of lead! Finn caught her before she hit the ground.

''Dude, she's out cold.'' Finn said, lightly smacking the side of her face to get her to wake up. Nothing.

''Let's take her inside, man.'' Jake proposed, opening the door.

Once inside, Finn set Marceline on her bed in her room, and then joined Jake in the living room.

''Jeez, what could cause her to do that?'' Jake asked.

''I don't know. Hey, man did you see that weird blue glow too?'' Finn asked.

''Yeah, maybe that had something to do with it.'' Jake shrugged.

Finn shook his head, uncertain and confused.

_**PIT PAT PIT PAT PIT PAT**_

Someone was outside. Finn went outside to investigate the sound.

When he rounded the corner—

''BOO!'' a voice hollered from nowhere.

Finn shrieked, falling to the ground.

Girlish giggles filled the echoing cave.

''I didn't mean to freak you out ,Finn.'' The voice spoke again.

Finn recognized whose voice it was. Flame Princess. What was she even doing here?

''Good prank, FP.'' Finn laughed it off.

Flame Princess leaned in to kiss him quickly, but Finn stopped her.

''No, not right now. Maybe later, alright?'' He said.

Flame Princess looked slightly upset, but nodded to signify she understood. ''I saw what happened to your friend Marceline. Is she sick?''

Finn shrugged. 'Psh, she's a vampire, they don't get sick, at least not that I know of. Some weird junk beens happening lately. First, this strange rumble goes through Ooo, and then this weird blue glow appeared just over those hills. Next thing I knew, Marceline is falling out of the sky like a rock.''

''A blue glow? Oh no!'' Flame Princess sounded scared.

''What, what is it?" Now Finn sounded scared.

''Well, my father used to tell me stories when I was little about a place called 'Aaa' when I was in the lamp. It was actually a very real place. They say when our worlds converge, a blue glow will form around a certain part of each world. Each person has an 'other half' on the other side of the glow, if that person steps through it, the person in _our_ world will get the recoil. You have another half, I do, and everyone else does as well. You're friend's other half must've stepped into our world.''

Finn had a vacant look on his face, but he nodded slowly to show he understood. ''So maybe if we find this person and throw 'em back through the portal, then Marcy will get better?''

''It's not that easy. Marceline's a vampire right? So what if her other half is human? Like you? But, they still know how to fight like her?''

Finn's face fell. ''Crud Cow!''

''Let's go find this person. We'll get some answers then.''

Out near The Tree Fort…..

A shadow was hovering around and around the big old tree.

''Where are they?'' The figure asked, floating down to the ground,'' This is weird, first that blue light, I step through it and now I have no idea where everyone is. Ugh! This is great, just perfect! And to top it all off, I have no idea how to fix this!''

''Hey fool! Get away from my house!''

''Huh?" The figure turned it's head to the sound of the voice. ''That doesn't sound like Fionna _or_ Cake. No. It's sounds like a _boy_.''

''I said ' get away from my house'!'' The voice yelled again, but it sounded closer than before.

''Who are you? Show yourself!"

''Hiya!'' Finn yelled, jumping out of nowhere and kicking the figure in the face.

''Gah!'' The figure groaned, rubbing its face.

''Ha! Hiya!'' Finn yelled again, swiping with his Demon Blood sword.

''Whoa!'' The figure yelped, dodging the sword, ''Chill out man!''

''Why should I?'' Finn asked, swiping again.

The figure caught the sword in between its hands,'' Because, I'm not going to hurt you.''

The figure leaned in, revealing his face. Pale skin, short pitch black hair, two fangs, and the same eyes as- No!

''No way.'' Finn said, shocked,'' You look like-. Are you a vampire?"

''Huh?'' The man blinked,'' Of course I am. I have fangs don't I?"

''Finn? Are you okay?" Flame Princess asked, lighting up her hands with fire in case Finn needed help.

''I'm good. It's just-.'' Finn turned his attention back to the man, taking back his sword,'' What's your name?''

''Okay, random question. My name is Marshal Lee.'' The man answered, floating up and then flipping himself upside down.

**Damn. I am pretty proud of myself here. I guess that would answer why Marcy dropped like a dead fish huh? Ha, awesome. I'll do my best to keep up with up-dating this story. Also, if you're a fan Of Teen Titans, check out my other story ''The Silver Wolf''. BYE FOR NOW! Oh, and also pairings WILL happen. Let's see if you all can guess what they are by the little hints here and there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooo and Aaa**

**Hi! Love me, hate me, I make stories baby. Ha! My friend dared me to put that there. Anyway, we must continue with our little endeavor. **

**Disclaimer: I want to own it, yes I do, but I'm stuck just writing stories, boo hoo. Continue on, this maybe is a lie, in the future, someone might die. Fighting monsters and goo, continue on to hear the fate of Ooo. Strong and brave, our hero returns to Marceline's cave, with a new friend, preventing the end. **

''Your name is Marshal Lee?'' Finn asked.

''Yeah, Marshal Lee the Vampire King. Why do sound surprised?'' Marshal Lee asked, flipping himself right-side up.

'Yes I am surprised. It sounds like _Marceline_ if you say it fast enough. Weird, their names are similar, their eyes are the same, and he's a vampire too. Great, I'm dealing with a _male_ Marceline, joy.' Finn thought.

''I'm just surprised because one of my friend's names is 'Marceline', which sounds like your name. It's weird.'' Finn answered.

'' Oh. Hmm?'' Marshal asked catching sight of Flame Princess. ''Dude, who is she?'' He was asking Finn.

''Oh her? She's my girlfriend, so don't even think about i-.''

''I won't man. I'm not into that kind of stuff. Wait, man, what's your name? You never said yours.'' Marshal asked

''My name is Finn. And that's Flame Princess. Flame Princesss, come meet this guy.'' Finn called to his girlfriend.

''Hello.'' She greeted him.

''Hi. You're the princess of the Fire Kingdom?'' Marshal asked, waving.

Flame Princess nodded. ''Well, my hair is made of fire, I'm wearing traditional Fire Kingdom clothes, and I can shoot fire from my hands, whatever gave it away?" She said sarcastically. Marshal Lee laughed a bit.

''Well, I have a friend whose _prince_ of the Fire Kingdom. I'm wondering if you two met before.'' Marshal Lee said, unsure.

''A prince? No, I'm the only person, aside from my father, who is Fire Kingdom royalty. Maybe you're confused?'' Flame Princess crossed her arms.

''No, I met him multiple times, _in person_. I didn't get confused.'' Marshal corrected her.

''Wait, you said you're the 'Vampire King'?'' Finn asked

''Yes.''

''Marceline is the 'Vampire _Queen_'.''

Marshal narrowed his eyes. ''So?"

''Marceline isn't married, she doesn't have a brother, and her dad never re-married. There is no way you can be the Vampire King.'' Finn explained.

'' I am the Vampire King! Wait, what's the name of this place, this world?" Marshal looked around.

''Ooo.'' Flame Princess answered.

''Oh, damn it.'' Marshal looked worried.

''What?''

''My home is called 'Aaa'. My friend Fionna, and her cat, Cake, live in a tree fort like this. She fights the Ice Queen, and stops her from marrying princes. We sometimes met up, let it be for help or just to hang out. And she liked this guy named Prince Gumball, but he was too old for her. So now she is dating the Flame Prince. And they go on crazy adventures all the time. Like today, Fionna, Cake, and I were fighting a giant troll, but this weird glow showed up, and I got sucked into it. Then, I'm here at your tree fort, and then you kick me in the face.'' Marshal frowned at the last part.

''Oh, sorry about that. I didn't know you were a cool guy.'' Finn chuckled nervously.

''Right. Look, I think that portal sent me to a different universe, _your_ universe. And we have to find a way to get me back!'' Marshal shouted.

''Okay, okay chill out first!'' Finn shouted back, slapping Marshal to knock some sense back into him.

Thunder rumbled overhead, and dark clouds started to cover the moon.

''Guys, can we leave? Now?'' Flame Princess squeaked, hearing the thunder.

''Oh right, come on. Let's get back to Marceline's cave, before Flame Princess gets wet.'' Finn said, sheathing his sword.

They made their way back to the cave just before it started pouring down rain. And it was pouring down like crazy! Marshal was actually a little wet when he came into the cave, because he was the last one to get inside.

''Great, just peachy!'' He complained, holding out his arms slightly.

Flame Princess smiled.

''What's with the smile?'' He asked.

''You're soaking wet, and I can fix that if you ask me.'' She told him

''Oh, would you please help me out here?'' Marshal asked.

''Sure. Hold still.'' Flame Princess said.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Marshal blushed. It made Finn a little upset the way she was hugging Marshal, but he didn't care enough to tell her to stop. After all, it _was_ only to dry up Marshal's freezing, damp clothes.

''There,'' Flame Princess said,'' you're not wet anymore.''

''Thanks.'' Marshal smiled, still blushing slightly.

Finn rolled his eyes.

Jake heard the noises outside and came out of Marceline's house to see what they were. ''Finn! You're back! Flame Princess? When'd you get here? And who the Glob is that?''

''Jake, chill bro. Flame Princess was the person who caused the noise outside, and this is Marshal Lee. He's from another universe, he got sucked through a portal that the blue glow made, he's from a place called 'Aaa'.'' Finn explained.

''Oh, well hi. I'm Jake, man.'' Jake extended his hand for Marshal to shake.

''Hi Jake.'' Marshal shook Jake's hand warmly.

''Hi Flame Princess.'' Jake greeted, letting go of Marshal's hand.

''Hello Jake. Good to see you again.'' She smiled.

''Jake, is Marceline awake?'' Finn asked.

Jake shook his head, ''For a second she was, but she just went to sleep. She _did_ say something about 'the cosmic balance being jacked up' but I didn't know what she meant. Do you have any ideas on it?''

''Nope. Either of you?'' Finn asked Marshal and Flame Princess.

Flame Princess shrugged. ''No idea.''

'''Cosmic balance? Hmm. Oh yeah, that's what _all_ universes work off of. If two universes collide, the balance will be broken. Only certain vampires can sense when it's breaking. Marceline must be one of those vampires, so am I. But-,'' Marshal stopped, his expression grim.

''But what?'' Finn asked.

''But if we don't fix it soon, we won't be able to fix it ever again.''

''How long is 'soon'?'' Jake asked.

''Five days.'' Marceline said from nowhere, scaring everyone.

''Marceline? Are you okay?'' Finn asked.

''I'll survive.'' She answered,'' But Ooo is another story.''

''Do you know how to fix the cosmic balance?'' Flame Princess asked.

Marceline frowned slightly,'' Not really no. But my dad does. But he's in the Nightosphere, and I'm not letting him out. Not after what he did last time when he was in Ooo.''

Marshal Lee was blushing, at Marceline, the entire time. 'Wow, she's really pretty. I wonder-.''

Marceline caught Marshal staring at her. Marshal ducked his head, avoiding her gaze.

'Was he just-?' She thought. 'Hmm. He's actually kinda cute. No! Marceline, no. Remember what the last guy did.'

''So, how are we going to get the information from your dad if he's in the Nightoshpere?'' Finn asked, snapping Marceline out of her thoughts.

''I don't know, but we better think of something.'' Marceline answered.

_**CRACK!**_ (LIGHTNING SOUND)

''Man, that storm looks bad.'' Jake said, looking out the cave's opening.

''Yup, I'm happy we're in here.'' Flame Princess commented.

-ADVENTURE TIME-

''Cake, do you think he's okay?'' Fionna asked, looking into the blue portal.

''I don't know.'' Cake shrugged,'' But it's Marshal Lee, I think he can take care of himself.''

''I hope you're right. I'm not waiting here! He could be hurt! Or-! No, I have to know! Hiyup!'' Fionna yelled, jumping into the portal.

Cake frowned,'' That girl never thinks things through. I don't know why you love her so much.''

Flame Prince blinked in surprise. '' I don't know either. But I'm not going to stand here and wait for her to get hurt. Hiya!'' He jumped through it too.

''Guys! Oh well, here we go. Whoo!'' Cake jumped through too.

''Oh my GLOB!'' Cake yelled, spiraling in the portal. ''This…isn't… fun!''

Cake saw a dim light getting closer. ''Uh-oh.'' A giant white flash and then-

The portal threw her out onto soft, wet grass. ''Whoa, I guess this is where that things leds. Looks just like home.'' It was raining. Hard.

Cake looked around. She saw Fionna laying on on her back in the grass with her head turned so her face was shown, and Flame Prince on the grass four feet away. Cake stretched so she made a cover over the two.

''Fionna, hey. Fionna, get up.'' Cake whispered, shaking Fionna with one of her paws to wake her up.

''Wha? Huh? Where are we?'' Fionna's eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up but let out a little painful squeak, holding her head. She fell back down onto the grass.

Flame Prince woke up at that point. He lifted his head and shook it, trying to clear his vision up. He was laying on his stomach, but rolled over onto his back to get up. ''Fionna, Cake? You girls there? Why is the grass wet? Wait, wet?''

''Dude, don't worry, it's only a little wet. It won't hurt you. And we're right next to you. You're looking right at us.'' Fionna said.

''I can't see you. Are you invisible?'' He asked.

''No. You're blind.'' Cake stated, waving her paw in front of his face, but he didn't show a reaction.

Flame Prince gulped. "WHAT!?''

Fionna held her head again at the volume of Flame Prince's outburst. "Dude, not so loud. My head feels like a train hit it.''

Flame Prince felt around with his hand to try and find her, but Fionna grabbed his hand. ''Fionna, what if this is permanent? I'll never get to see your beautiful face again. I can never do anything on my own ever again. I-I-I'm scared.'' A single tear ran down his cheek.

''It'll be okay. This means I get to hang out with you way more.''

He smiled. ''I'd like that.''

''I know.''

Cake stretched to a bigger size, and picked up Fionna and Flame Prince and put them on her back, and made a little cover over Flame Prince so he wouldn't go out.

''Hey check it out, a cave! Let's get out of this rain.'' Fionna said.

''Sure thing girl.'' Cake said running into the cave. Little did they know, they were running right into Marceline's cave.

**Hi ya! Ha! Awesome how I brought the others into this huh? It was difficult to find the right reaction that Flame Prince would have being told that he was blind. Don't worry, it's only temporary. I just had to do something awful to one of the characters, and my friend asked if Flame Prince was going to be the puppet on that one, so I thought about it and I kind of liked the idea of him being temporarily blind from going through the portal. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Ooo and Aaa**

**Demon: Hi hi! Sorry 'bout not updating in a while. I feel so bad about it. So as a way of saying sorry, here for you. Oh and for ****Angelina: I made Flame Prince blind because someone had to be affected by the portal aside from Marceline. When Cake went through the portal, she saw a bright flash and shut her eyes. Flame Prince didn't, that's why he's blind and Cake isn't too. Fionna was the one through the portal first, so she wasn't there when it of my Adventure Time OC's, Mazu (may-zoo), Is showing her face in here, btw. So enjoy. I own nothing!**

Cake entered the cave quietly tip-toeing in, but Fionna pulled a ''Fionna move'' and yelled out,'' Yo! Anyone here!?'' Cake shushed her and warned her of what could be in the cave. ''Girl, seriously, you never know what could be lurking in here.''

''Cake,'' Fionna patted her sister's head,'' nothing's gonna happen. I promise.'' Cake made a ''hmph'' sound and sat down on the cave floor. Flame Prince slid down to the floor but slipped mid-way and fell on his face. Fionna rushed to aid her still blind boyfriend off the ground.

''Who dares trespass in my cave!?'' A voice boomed, causing Cake to dart behind Fionna and Flame Prince. Fionna took a brave step foward and yelled back,'' Fionna the Human!'', ''C-Cake t-the C-Cat.'' Flame Prince spoke next,''And the Prince of the Fire Kingdom!''

Marshal Lee stepped out of nowhere and grabbed Cake, who promptly screamed her head off. Fionna turned, sword drawn, got into a battle pose before she realized who it was.

''Marshal? Marshal Lee is that you?'' Fionna asked dumbstruck. Marshal chuckled before smirking at her and dropping Cake to the floor. Cake quickly scrambled away from Marshal's feet and hid behind Flame Prince, cowering with her hands over her head.

''MARSHAL!'' Fionna glomped Marshal's torso like a rapid fangirl. He grimaced and tried to pry her off. ''Fionna, you're crushing my ribcage.'' Fionna quickly let go and stepped back, blushing also like a rabid fangirl. **(a/n Sorry 'bout the fangirl jokes. I can't resist making them :) and cue my OC in 3...2...1.. ACTION!)**

A low growling came from the mouth of the cave as the lightning lit up the sky, showing a large solid black lioness. Her fur was scratched up and missing in uncountable spots, along with a scar over her right eye. ''Mind if I-?'' Her eyes, which were a dark gold, darted to Marshal Lee in a hostile way.

''You!'' She growled. She drew her lips back in a snarl and took some slow steps foward. ''You caused that rift! You screwed up the entire universe! Your fighting made me lose focus! I'm gonna rip your heart out!'' She pounced at him but he headlocked her and slammed her face into the ground.

He floated away so she couldn't attack him. She peeled her face off the floor and sat up. Fionna got her sword ready in case the lioness tried to attack again, but instead the lioness did something that surprised everyone.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she started sobbing into her huge paws. Her body was racked with shudders as she was crying and her breath was shaky. Cake felt some pity for the lion and walked up to her. She wrapped her arm around the shoulders of the sobbing big-cat, causing her to look up.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Cake asked the lioness. ''Nothing, my dad said if I don't fix the universe in a few days to not come home at all. But I'm just a kid, and I thought killing the person who made me screw up would fix this. I guess not. I'll just go crawl back home and get some sort of crazy punishment instead. Bye.'' The lioness sighed as she got up and slowly walked to the mouth of the cave and out into the rain.

Cake reached out and grabbed the lioness's torso with her hand and brought her back inside the cave. ''Oh no, that rain willl make you sick before you can get anywhere. You can stay here for now.''

''R-really?'' the lioness asked wagging her tail back and forth. Her face lit up with happiness as Cake nodded her head. ''My name's Mazu by the way.'' **(a/n her name is pronounced ''may-zoo'') **''Mazu huh? Well, nice to meet you Mazu, i'm Cake. This is Fionna, Flame Prince, and Marshal Lee.''

''I know your names already.'' Mazu giggled. She stood up on two legs and changed to a half human, half lion hybrid. Her hair was black with red highlights on the tips. It touched just above her shoulders. Her outfit was a black combat armor mixture, being complicated of knight's armor and old-style military combat armor. Her skin was a ghostly pale, making her outfit and hair seem jet-black by comparison.

Her eyes were the same dark gold from before, but had a more human look to them. The single slash scar over her right eye had become more complicated and two more slash marks appeared over her eye in a criss-crossing manner.

Her nose looked like a cross between a human one and a cat one. She had short whiskers growing from her upper lip and a long black tail wrapped around her waist. **(Ever see DragonBall Z Kai? Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa all wrap their tails around their waists. It looks like a belt almost...)**

''You know our names already?'' Marshal asked, rubbing his chin. Mazu looked at him. She nodded with a smirk. ''Hey, weird question. If you were to have a daughter, what would her name be?'' Marshal blinked. ''I would name her Miranda. Why?''

Mazu snapped her fingers. ''I can't tell you. Universal secret.'' Marshal groaned and sat down on the ground with his head on his hand, and his elbow on his leg. He shook his head and sighed in disappointment. ''Alright then. '' Mazu laughed a bit and sat crossed-legged on the ground. She blew a piece of her hair out of her face, but it fell back into place.

She continued to do this for a few minutes before she got frustrated and brushed it behind her ear. ''Well, since Mr. Bass guitar over there,'' Mazu scowled at Mashal,'' screwed up the universe, I have to go find Hudson Abadeer to help me fix everything. Any of you know how to get to the Nightosphere?''

''Wait, don't you know how to get there? Hasn't this happened before?'' Fionna asked. Finn, Jake, and Marceline came out from the house with sleeping bags in hand. Marceline saw the new guests and dropped the sleeping bags she was carrying, onto the floor and groaned. ''More of you? Seriously?!'' She rubbed her forehead in anger. ''I'll be right back.''

''Tis' truely nothing on your part. I do not require sleep, Marceline Abadeer.'' Mazu said in an Old English voice. Marceline took a single step foward before spinning around to look at the half-animal child who had just said her name. ''Did you just-?'' She began to say before just awkwardly walking away.

A noise echoed in the cave as Mazu pulled out a camera phone, similar to Jake's. It was playing ''Tourniquet'' by the band Evanescence as the ring tone.

_''Return to me, salvation. My God, my tourniquet, return to me my salvation. My wounds cry for the gra-ave, my soul cries for deliverence. Will i be denined? Christ! Tourniquet! My suic-''_

Mazu answered the phone and a man's gruff voice from the other side of the line greeted her. _''Mazu, have you met with Hudson yet?''_

''No Papa. I'm looking for help still.''

_''Mazu, hurry. You have five days to fix it before the world goes super-nova! Your mother would tell me to help you, but this is your problem, now. A perfect test for responsiblity.''_

Mazu blinked. ''What, if I fail the world blows up?! That's not fair!''

_''Nothing is. Now do what your told.''_

''Yes Papa. Bye.'' Mazu said in a sad tone. She hung up and pocketed her phone. ''Great.'' She mumbled angrily. ''Now I am being tested. Jeez, I hate him sometimes. Why does my Dad have to be Death?''

''Your dad is Death? Really?'' Finn asked, interested in the lion girl's claim. Mazu nodded. She pulled up a necklace from her shirt and on it was a locket in the shape of a skull. She opened it and inside was a picture of her and Death hugging and doing the peace sign.

''Whoa, you weren't kidding.'' Jake said, looking closely at the picture. Mazu frowned and grabbed the locket. She held it in her hand tightly as a single tear streamed down her cheek. She wiped it away before walking outside.

''Hey, my vision's back! I can see again!'' Flame Prince cheered, dancing around like a moron. Fionna joined him in his silly dance while Marshal went outside to talk to Mazu.

'What is she upset over? Did something happen?' Marshal thought as he exited the cave. Whatever it was, he wanted to know.

**Demon: Bwhahaha! I return! Hope ya'll liked it. (yes i'm a country girl, and no we aren't that bad. We like to have mud fights and go hunting and ride in trucks through mud and fish all day. It's quite fun!) :3)- Mustache face btw**

**Mazu: Bleh! **

**Demon: *freaks and whacks Mazu over the head with a lead pipe* AHH! DIE DIE DIE DIE!**

**Mazu: *grabs pipe* Demon, stop it!**

**Demon: Don't do that! You're acting like Marceline!**

**Marceline (how the f*ck did she get here?): Hey! That's not cool!**

**Demon: I don't care, Vampy.**

**Marceline: ''Vampy''? What the hell is a ''Vampy''?**

**Mazu: It's short for ''vampire''.**

**Marceline: Oh. Well, knock it off.**

**Demon: Nope! *smart ass grin***

**Marceline: Whateva!**

**Mazu: *writing in journal* ''Demon and Marcy will never stop fighting. I am, and always will be, surrounded by idiots.''**

**Marceline: *grabs journal and throws it out window***

**Mazu: Hey! *jumps out window to retrive journal***

**Demon: *runs up and locks window* Ha!**

**Mazu: *pounding on the glass* Let me in!**

**Demon/Marceline: Bye and review or else the spirits will get you!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Ooo and Aaa: Chapter 4: Difficult discussion**

**Demon: Oh Glob! I haven't updated in such a long time! Oh, i'm sorry guys. Stuff happens?**

**Mazu: You were playing with your dog and updating your other story, liar**

**Demon: *shamefully* Yes I was. Now here's a chapter, a **_**new**_** chapter. And if I have time, I'll put up a second. But no promises! This one will be kinda long too, well long for my average chapters. And thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs guys! I am loving the feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER!**

As the vampire king sat on the flat rock next to the newly proclaimed daughter of Death, he slung his pale arm around her shoulders, earning a quick glance from the girl. She had been crying for a few minutes, due to her eyes being a bit red, but she seemed to have calmed down. The vampire boy shot her a small gentle grin, but she turned her head away and stared at the grass. Marshal frowned a bit, but quickly changed his expression back.

''What's wrong? Homesick?'' He asked, shaking Mazu's shoulder with his free hand. No reply met his ears. He sighed discontently and whispered ''I can't help if you don't talk.'' Mazu let out a slow shaky breath as she attempted to talk. ''It's just... my papa...'', Mazu trailed off, but she quickly picked up,'' He just doesn't trust me. He tells me over and over to be responsible and yet, he never gives me the proper chance to try. And now that I've screwed up again...'' Mazu sat her head on her knees and stared off into the sky, ''how can I?'' Marshal followed her eyes to the constellation in front of them.

''Leo.'' Mazu said, pointing at the stars. The constelation was very low in the sky, so low it almost was ingulfed by the hills beyond the Tree Fort. Mazu managed a small half smile and a little laugh while staring at the collection of stars. ''My father was up here on the night I was born. He said he saw Leo moments before I came into his life- well _after_life I guess.'' The girl put in emotionlessly. ''I was supposed to be named 'Satana' after his grandmother. I don't know why I wasn't, but Papa said something about me having a curse put on me when I was born. I was supposed to look like him, but the curse must've warped me into a half human beast.''

''Wow, did your dad ever try to break the curse?'' Marshal asked. Mazu turned her head toward the boy. ''Yes, but there is not a way to break it. My papa tried everything, but nothing worked.'' She sat her head back on her knees and blew hot air from her nose. Marshal patted her back softly. ''He sounds like he cares, a lot. But what about your mother? Where is she?'' Mazu tensed up at the question. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she wiped them away. ''She's... gone. She died a long time ago.'' Marshal hugged the girl lightly. ''I'm sorry.''

Mazu made a sound awfully close to a small laugh or huff before muttering ''It was my fault.'' Marshal blinked. ''What?'' Mazu escalated her voice a few notches. ''It was my fault.'' The royal boy stared at her for a second before bringing up the courage to ask what she meant. She glared at him coldly before turning her head away, but still shooting him a sidelong stare. She brought her eyes foward before answering. ''She died when I was born. It was my fault. _Mine_. Not my father's, not anyone else's but mine. What about you?'' Marshal blinked, but started ''My dad's been gone for awhile. It's just me and my mom now. She tries to bond with me but... she's not very sucessful.''

''Couldn't your dad have brought your mom back? He can do that right?'' Mazu flicked his forehead. ''When someone dies in any of the Dead Worlds, they cannot be brought back to life by anyone.'' Mazu explained. Marshal rubbed his temple stupidly. ''Oh, sorry.'' He cursed at himself in thought. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Just as his shame was setting in, the Aaa gang showed up from the cave entrance.

''Hey Marshmallow!'' Flame Prince teased. Marshal hated the nickname he was called by, but he never tried to make them stop. ''Yeah?'' He replied vaugely. ''Come on inside. Doncha know it's a werewolf night?'' Cake responded. Marshal Lee nodded at the group before standing up. He scretched his arms before offering to help Mazu to her feet. She kindly held up her hand in decline. She stood up and dusted off her pants legs while everyone else headed inside. She walked toward the cave, but did not enter. She placed an unsteady hand on the rocky wall, and turned her head back to the stars above. She smiled and turned to walk inside, but a wolf's howl echoed through the winds, causing her to flick her head around in agitation. Her eyes shone with uncertainity as her gaze went over the empty plains. She narrowed her eyes and bared a toothy frown.

''Hey, guys.'' Mazu called. Her reply was a ''what?'' from Fionna. ''Werewolves... don't eat people, right?'' Marceline came up behind her and placed both of her hands on the lion's shoulders. ''No, they do sometimes. Why?'' Mazu looked up at her with a look of contridiction. ''They do not. I have a werewolf buddy, he does not eat anyone. Well, except for that goblin, but only the goblin.''

''You're a weird kid.'' Finn said from the floor. He was playing Card Wars with Fionna and the winner gets to play Jake. Mazu shot him a glare and he immediatly shut up. ''Play your game, boy.'' She said crossly. Finn laughed nervously behind his cards as he held them over his eyes. Mazu flicked her tail foward at the Tree Fort. ''Shouldn't Finn and Jake be heading back now?'' The group looked at each other before they nodded. ''Fi and Cake can come with us. We have some spare room at the Fort, and I'm pretty sure they don't wanna stay in a cave. Right girls?" Jake said, cleaning up the cards and placing them back into the box. Fionna and Cake smiled and nodded. ''Sure, we'd love too.''

_**... Sometime later...**_

Mazu sat up aganist a rock in a green sleeping bag with her arms folded, fast asleep. She was wearing pajamas with brown paw prints all over them on a pink background. The steady soft snoring echoed in the cave as the two Fire Kingdom royals, the vampires, and Marceline's poodle Schwabl (who has apparently joined his master outside) were snoozing along with their new friend. A dim redish-orange light appeared at the mouth of the cave as a little voice called in a whispery voice. ''Princess? Youse in here?''

It was Flambo, who had gotten lost trying to find Flame Princess. He had walked to her house with a large leaf over his head trying to stay dry, and found her gone. So he set out to look for her after the rain had stopped. He had checked in with Princess Bubblegum, but found her with a gender-switched version of herself. The princess had not seen her at all today, but wished Flambo luck on finding her.

He'd also been to the Boneyard, Library, and Wildberry kingdoms, but no one knew where FP was. He was walking back to the Fire Kingdom when he saw what appeared to be Flame Prince, Fionna, and Cake landing on the grass from the portal. He had followed them back to the cave, but waited for everyone to either leave or fall asleep before he entered. He knew of Marceline... and her reputation for dealing with trespassers, and it wasn't pretty. They enter, and come out screaming or are never seen again. So Flambo had hidden inbetween some rocks under his leaf until it was safe.

Flambo tip-toed into the cave, stopping when Marshal Lee shifted his position and talked in his sleep. Flambo held his breath, dimming his flames in the process, and waited for the noise to die down beofre taking in a long breath of relief. _'That was close.'_ He thought. He took a step foward, but tripped on a rock. He tumbled foward onto Mazu's lap, burning her arm and making her yelp and wake everyone up.

Mazu grabbed Flambo by the tail before he could scramble off. He took in a big breath of air before unleashing it as a fire whip. He flicked it at her face, hitting her under her left eye. She grimaced and held her free hand over the new burn mark, but did not let go of the flambit's tail. She actually didn't seem bothered that she was holding a fire creature in her unprotected hand, most likely getting her skin burned.

''You little bastard.'' Mazu growled. She tightened her hold on his tail, making him yelp in protest. ''Hey! Knock it off!'' He screamed. Marshal rubbed his eyes. ''Seriously? A freaking flambit?'' Flambo spit on Marshal's shirt, causing little tonuges of fire to burn the fabric for a second or two before they extinguisted into dark smoke. Marshal noticed this and ripped Flambo from Mazu's claw-tipped hand.

''Do that again, and you will be thrown into the water.'' Marshal warned, pointing a finger at the water collected near the house. Flambo gulped and nodded quickly, showing that he understood. Marshal smirked and just dropped the terrified flambit onto the ground. As Flambo went to take off, Flame Prince grabbed him gently and plucked him off the dirt floor. Flambo instantly curled into a ball as the young prince held him.

''Poor flambit. You were just looking for somewhere to be safe at, weren't you?'' Flame Prince asked, giving the creature a few rubs on the head. Flambo was enjoying it a lot. He crawled from the prince's hands and onto his shoulder, curling in the crook of of the boy's neck. Flame Prince chuckled a little as the flambit's fiery fur tickled his neck.''Alright, get down.''

Flambo did as asked. He landed on the ground with a soft thud. He sat down, but as soon as he saw Flame Princess, he jumped right back up. ''Princess! I found youse! I thought the storm had gotten youse, but I saw him,'' He gestured to the prince,'' and I followed him here! And then I saw youse in here and I was so happy that you were okay!'' Flame Princess shushed the fire cat. **(A/N. I think that Flambo is a fire cat because he has a tail and what looks like ears on his head. Sue me okay?) **''It's okay. I'm fine. You can calm down now.''

Flambo waved his tail happily with a his eyes shut and a huge grin on his face. Mazu scoffed. ''Can we go back to sleep now? We have a job to do and it starts tomorrow morning.'' Marceline gave her a slap to the back of the head. ''What's with this 'we' stuff?" Mazu rubbed her head. She spun around on her heel and growled at Marceline. Marceline hissed back with red eyes. ''Do it. I dare you.'' Mazu relaxed her stance and turned away to walk back to her sleeping bag placed aganist the rocky wall. Marceline relaxed as well and wentto her house to get away from the dawn that was approching, with Marshal trailing behind her, and Schwabl following both of them. Mazu fell asleep again within minutes, but the Fire Kingdom Royals stayed awake with Flambo.

**Demon: Sweet! Chapter finished! Bye!**


	5. Ooo and Aaa Chapter 5: Immortality

** Ooo and Aaa: Chapter 5**

** Immortality**

**Demon: Sorry for the wait guys. I am not dead, and I have with me, a new chapter. I know you guys were excited about Feb. 18, well so was I! Marshal Lee got to talk! And Donald Glover did a fantastic job with protraying him. And, to recap what's happened while I was gone. **

**I got glasses. I'm in homeschooling. I'm addicted to Homestuck. And, I got a very sweet Valentine's Day. **

**So, onward!**

All was quiet in the cave as the morning sun was only hours from rising. The Fire Kingdom royals had fallen asleep not long after everything got quiet. So the cave was still. Mazu, however, was not still. She started to move. She twitched and moaned in her sleep, and her face twisted into a fearful expression. She tossed and turned on the floor, unable to wake up from her horrid nightmare. Sweat started to roll down her face. She was outrunning something in her dream as her feet were moving in a running motion. She let out a blood-curdling scream before her golden eyes snapped open and she sat up, breathing heavily. Flame Prince and Flame Princess jumped up, along with Flambo who was grumbling angrily. They looked at her. She was too scared to even move. She did not look at them. She did not even flinch when her name was called. Flame Prince walked over to her and sat next to her. His face portrayed worry, while Mazu's was that of pure terror. Marshal and Marcy poked their heads out form the doorway of the little house, wondering what the plum was going on. Mazu started to look toward the floor. Her eyes slanted downward as she looked at the gray earth. She drew her legs up and hugged them, curling up into a ball on the floor. The others looked on with worry at her. ''She was supposed to be the daughter of Death, right? Nothing should scare her. What could have? '' It was Flame Princess speaking. Marceline flew over to the frightened girl, trying to get some answers. ''Mazu, get up.'' Marceline grabbed the underside of Mazu's arm and tried to pull the girl to her feet. Instead, the lion girl's eyes widened in fear, and she slashed at Marceline. The vampire would be no match for the extra sharp claws at that speed. Marceline jumped back just in time to avoid getting turned into minced meat. Mazu was dropped and she regained her senses. She thought that she had hurt her new friend. ''I'm sorry, Marceline.'' She said in a pitiful way, eyes once again meeting the floor. Marceline put a hand to her face, scared. Nothing was running down her face, but she why was still shaking? Marceline took her hand off her face as she noticed the younger girl not take her eyes off the floor. The Vampire Queen put a hand on the lion's chin and raised it so their eyes met. Mazu refused to let that happen though, so she pulled away and walked outside to the morning sun, knowing Marcy couldn't follow. Marceline let her arm fall back to her side and let out a frustrated sigh. ''So much for finding out why she screamed.''

Mazu kept walking out from the cave with her her hands in her armor's steathily hidden pockets. She had a few thoughts running through her mind, and they urked her. 'Maybe the mission was only a solo kinda thing? Why should I endanger others? It was technically my fault more than anyone elses, wasn't it?' She stopped to ponder this for a second, placing a hand on her chin and rubbing it thoughtfully. She sighed. She threw her arm up in the air goofily, and just continued to walk, admiring the trees as the sunlight shone through the leaves. She walked for sometime before she heard a small cry of help. Her ears perked up and started to run in the direction of where she thought it was eminating from. She kept going until a very large white wall blocked her, and oddly enough it smelled like... marshmallows. She didn't have time to think about this and she changed back to her lion form, hopping over the big sugary wall and over the big yellow guards walking on it. She landed in a very brightly colored city square, but since it was early, not many people were out. The cry for help was coming from the giant castle in front of her, and she did a double-take as she didn't notice it before. She sprinted towards the door, but the guards from earlier had alerted the guards by the door. She didn't have time to slow down before they were closed up tight. She tried to skid to a halt, but instead slipped on her paws and went even faster. The guards dove out of the way just as Mazu broke down the door. She kept skidding past the door, and when she finally stopped, she went throguh another door and was in what she assumed to the kitchen area. She picked herself up off what was left of the doors and shook out her fur, sending bits of the ''wood'' into the air. She looked around, letting her very sensitive ears scan the area. She was in the middle of this when a small voice behind her made her jump, landing in a clumsy fasion. ''Excuse me, but you are not allowed here. Get out.'' Was what it said. Mazu got up again, and turned around, seeing nothing. She made a small ''hmph'' and continued to listen in for the cry again. She heard it coming form the top of the castle, and went to go up there, but something grabbed her back paw. She shook it loose but the thing latched onto her fur. She turned her head and looked at her side, seeing a living peppermint in a blue suit hanging onto her side. ''Please get off.'' She said as politly as she could. The man let go, but his eyes locked with hers and an accidental staring contest insued between them. She was the one to break it off as the cry for help became louder. She bolted off and up the stairs, not slowing down, even when she nearly ran over someone. The peppermint stared the claw marks that were left from the odd stranger, and he remembered her eyes. He knew those eyes. Death's daugther. Mazu ran down the hallway until she stopped at an open door. Taking a look inside, she realized that there were two people, along with melted bodies of numerous guards, inside the room, being forced into a corner by a orange goop monster. Mazu pushed her way inside, pouncing on the monster, and biting its shoulder. The monster made a horrifying noise, something like a bellow and very wet throatal growl. She forced herself to not puke as the monster very unpleasent-tasting ''skin'' make contact with the back of her throat. The thing reached back and pulled the lion off, throwing her into some bottles and beakers filled with Glob-knows-what. The cabinet that held the items rocked back from impact and soon toppled over the lion, spilling more chemicals on her. She roared when she felt metal ripped her back open, and chemicals seeped in, making the wound burn. She was stuck, no doubt. And one of the bottles fell over her neck, breaking on the floor, and sent small shards into her neck. None of the glass hit the main vein, but if she sat in the chemicals much longer, who knows what could happen. She struggled to stand, pushing the cabinet off with all her might. As soon as she could, she lept from underneath it, and jumped on the beast again. ''Bite the left side of its neck!'' The girl behind her said. Mazu did as she was instructed, letting her very sharp fangs enter the beast's neck. The creature made its special sound again, and attempted to pull her off again, but before that happened, the beast fell over. It ceased moving after a few seconds, and Mazu let go. Her fangs made a sick-sounding _SHINK_ as she removed them, a problem caused by her ''prey's'' body fluids coating her teeth, making them very slippery. She was panting roughly as she stared at the monster's body, watching with curiousity as it dissolved into thin air like a vitamen in a glass of water. He fangs dripped the remanents of the monster's ''blood'' and her paws seemed to glued to the floor, refusing to move, and her whole body was weary with exhaustion. The fur on her paws and most of her back had been burnt off by the monster's toxic touch and by numerous chemicals form the cabinet, showing scars from previous battles along with a burn mark of the Leo symbol. The muscles in the upper half of her legs were twitching as she forced them to stay rigid, allowing her to stand on the white tiles, but with little success. Her knees bent inwards and she collasped on the floor, crimson blood coming down onto the cold floor like waterfalls from her back, staining her fur as it spilled. The two people in the room, Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball, rushed to the aid of the black lion who had just saved their buns from being dissloved into an acidic pile of goo. Mazu screwed her eyes shut as she felt the full force of glass, burns, and aches hit her already tired body. That was a quirk with her, she wouldn't feel pain until a little while after it was inflicted. Adreneline had almost nothing to do with it either. It was something about her bloodline. Her father couldn't be attacked by someone who is stupid, but since she is not a full Death, she still felt pain even if it was only for a short delay. The two Candy Kingdom royals had requsted for immedient help for the lion, but since so many Banana Gurads were injured from the monster, they had to help the lioness themselves. Her back was the thing they needed to deal with first, as it had a 2 inch-deep 3-foot long gash running down it. PB grabbed some sugical thread, rubbing alchol, a needle, a shot filled with a combination of sleep medicine and pain killers, and a lot of gauze from a first aid kit on the wall. A few guards had to be called in to hold the lioness down for the immunization, but after that Mazu was out like a light. She did not put up a fight when her back was cleaned and sewn up, or when the bandages were wrapped tightly around her chest. She didn't know what had happened, aside from getting numbed up and falling alseep. What on Earth possesed these people to knock her out and aid her? She wasn't going to die, she couldn't die, ever. Immortality has its perks.

**Demon: Whoo! Done. Finally, I've been working on this for days! Ever since Feb 15. Well, tell me what you think. Oh and, uh, please tell me if I bum-rushed into the meeting between PG, PB, and Mazu. **


	6. And so it begins

** Ooo and Aaa**

**Demon: Hey guys and gals! Time to put up one more! It's going to be awhile before I update again. Go read the Author's Note on Chapter 12 of The Silver Wolf to understand what i am talking about. I'm also going to pay more attention to this story till August. I'm getting it to Chapter 12 and then switching back over to The Silver Wolf. **

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

How is this possible? A lion from the 37th Dead World, here! How's that possible! Dead World animals were banished from the Living World. But that Leo mark has me curious. What's it from? It looks like a branding mark, like from 2 centuries before the War. It's old, that's for sure. Very old. I need to find out how old she is. But how? Her fur is too damaged to test and get an 100% true answer. Her blood is contaminated too. Everything on the outside of her body is contaminated! I look at Prince Gumball, my other half from another world. He's smart, very very smart, but he prefers to bake than do any science-y stuff. That bums me out. He could help me right now if he wasn't making Jelly-Squares. I do enjoy them, but I need another scientist, not a chef.

He sets the tray of dessert next to my microscope, humming a cheery tune as he walked. I think he made it up as he moved, because the notes where in time with his footsteps. He casually walked up behind me as I was cleaning up the mass chemical spill on the floor. ''Need any help, Bonnibel?'' He nearly sang out. ''I am quite handy with a mop when I need to be. '' I turned to him. ''Okay, Bubba, there's another mop-a-wha-who-zit in the closet over there.'' I tilted the end my mop toward the closet in question. He bowed politly before going over and opening the closet door.

A bucket came from the top shelf and landed directly on his head, making him shout when he could only see bright pink. He flopped onto the floor, the metal bucket's handle coming down over his chin. I stopped mopping and looked at him. He's so weird sometimes! But he is my different dimensional self, isn't he? I'm not that weird, or am I? I don't think I am, but then again, no one thinks the same thing about themselves as others do. Like Princess Cookie for example. He thought I was an awful person, while I thought I was kind to my citizens. I wonder if he still doesn't like me.

I sighed and strode over to Gumball, who was still sprawled out on the floor. ''You really know how to get into trouble, don't you?'' I asked, sitting the mop against the table. A muffled but still aduible ''I guess so'' came from the pink bucket wearing mess on the floor. ''Hold still.'' I grabbed either side of the bucket and pulled as hard as I could. That thing would not come off easily. It was still stuck to his head like it was glued down! ''Well, bucket head, let's go find Mr. Cupcake. He's pretty strong. He'll get that thing off in a jiffy.'' I picked him up off the floor and grabbed his wrist. I led him out of the room, but stopped at the two Banana Guards out side the door. ''Mark, Allen.'' I said. ''Yes, Princess?'' The brothers said together. Allen doesn't talk, rarely even for a command or question from me. His voice is average pitch for most Guards I have here. Mark, on the other hand, had a somewhat deep voice for a Banana Guard, making him seem intimadating. They're both really big sweethearts though.

''Watch her please. If she wakes up, then keep her in the room. I have some questions for her.'' I explained, opening the door wider for the two to move inside the room. ''We will Princess, we promise.'' Mark said, bowing his head respectfully. Allen copied his brother's actions. ''Good. Now, you two wouldn't know where Mr. Cupcake is by any chance?'' I gestured to the bucket on Gumball's head. Allen blinked and pointed down the hall to the left, the gardens. ''Thank you, Allen. Goodbye you two. Oh and, would you two mind cleaning up the ooze-y mess in there while we're gone?'' They looked at the mess, next at each other, then to me and nodded. I waved goodbye and dragged PG by the wrist to get that stupid thing off his head.

**Norms POV **

Hi, I'm Norm the Worm. I am about 1 year old and I like music, arts and crafts, writing, and apples are my favorite food. I am currently writing a book on the Adventurer Finn The Human. I am famous in Ooo for my books on Heros. I even wrote a book on The Hero Billy! He was a nice guy. The Lich killed him though. Poor guy.

**NO! I meant Normal POV DAMMIT! Wait, Billy's dead?!**

The Banana Guards were mopping up the mess made by the ooze monsterwhen the lioness started to stir. They stopped and watched her for a second before continuing mopping. In a few minutes, the mess was all gone. They had put the chemicals cabinet upright again, and cleaned the blood from the floor. They even got the names of the deceased Banana Guards and wrote them down for their honorable buriels. Mark knew all of them, so he was very sad seeing his friends reduced to sizzling piles of goo.

About 20 minutes later, PB and PG came back without the bucket. It had to be sawed off and the Princess was quite angry. She got that bucket from Wildberry Princess, one of her best friends. They saw the Banana Guard brothers standing on either side of the room, watching the lioness from afar. That's when the fun started.

**Mazu's POV **

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, seeing pink and white walls like from before. My mouth hung open as I lifted up my head and looked around. I started getting old information on the subject of The Candy Kingdom's history. I was there when it was founded after all.

The Candy Kingdom Castle, residence of Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy People. Candy Kingdom, established July 16 of 2099 A. H (After Humanity). First Ruler, Madame Cocoa Marzapan. Madame Marzapane assinated December 19 of 2120 at age 46. Second Ruler, King (formerly Prince) Alexander Taffie. Took the throne at age 17, December 25 of 2120. Died March 13 of 2161 in his sleep, age 57. Grand Nut Rebellion in Summer of 2161, all Nut People start their own Kingdom. Queen Patricia Bubblegum takes the throne in Fall of 2161 at age 29. Dies in sleep at age 85 in Spring of 2217. Princess Bonniel Bubblegum The 1st takes the throne in April of 2217 at age 40. Leaves throne to only daughter in 2224 at age 47 , then disappears. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum The 2nd takes the throne in 2224 at age 18. Reverted to age 13 during Fall of 2225. Earl Of Lemongrab, creation of Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum The 2nd, takes throne for two days. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum The 2nd reverts back to 18, returns to the throne. Currently in power, age 19.

Yeah, that's a lot to remember, but I have all of it locked in the vault! I guess it sorta pays off having lived for over 3 thousand years, huh? Anyways... I sat up quickly, only to feel the rush of killer pain course through my entire body. I fell back down onto the soft bed laying on the table... wait soft bed? When did I get off the floor? Doesn't matter. I scanned the room, ignoring the pain in my neck. I stopped when I saw the two Candy Kingdom royals staring back at me. ''Hello.'' I said politly, bowing my head curtly. I was in the presence of fellow royalty, so formalities were required. The Prince bowed. ''Hello, indeed.'' The Princess bowed her head almost like I did, but without a word. I just cracked a toothy smile, making the guards point their spears at me. I dropped the smile, and glared at them. ''It's alright. I don't eat candy, especially not _talking_ and _breathing_ candy.'' I cracked a fang-free smirk. I stopped smiling when I felt a space inbetween my teeth. ''Did I... lose a tooth?''

** Holy shit. She lost a fang! Well, I hope you guys understand my hiatus reasons now. Goodbye... for like a month. **


	7. Chapter 7

** Ooo and Aaa Chapter 7: The Lich returns**

**Demon: Yes, tests are over! But, I am pressed for time. I have about 2 weeks before homeschool is over, and I HAVE to finish ALL my work before then. Like I said, till August, then it's back to The Silver Wolf, got it? Good.**

I had not asked if my tooth was missing, I was demanding to know. The two royals shrugged almost in unison, but both had a very confused look in their eyes.

I couldn't understand any of this. By that I mean, why did I help them? I'm no hero. And... why did they help me? How did they not know that I was an enemy, that I only saved them to eat them myself? ''Can I get off the table now?'' I snorted while narrowing my eyes.

They helped me off the table using stacks, and I mean STACKS, of books piled into stairs. I guess what they were doing was pretty creative. I felt a sharp pain spark up in my knees when my paws made contact with the ground. I inhaled sharply. ''Damn.'' My voice was just above a whisper. I took a few slow wobbly steps, being supported on either side by a royal.

We were near the door, and I took the opportunity to bolt for it. I shook the royals' hands off of my fur. I lowered my head like a bull getting ready to charge, and let my feet do the rest. Everything felt like slow-mo. I smashed through the candy door, sending bits and pieces of chocolate all over the place. I skidded to a stop right outside what was left of the door. I mouthed a ''Thank you'' and bolted off again.

I dodged Candy people left and right as I ran through the castle. I had to get back, and fast! I stopped at a wide corridor as Banana Guards raced down the hallway to my right. My eyes widened at the sheer number of guards. They really love their doors, don't they? I looked around for a way out. When I didn't see one, I decided to make one. I repeatly clawed the wall next to me. When it needed a single push to fall apart, I was surrounded.

''Give it up. You're surrounded.'' A guard with a blue sash warned. He was the captain, and he was not messing around. ''I noticed, Captain Obvious.'' I retorted, using his title as a pun. He didn't like it, but he did smirk. ''Clever, but clever doesn't save you. The Princess wants to study you and I never disapoint her.'' I knew it! There had to be some alternative motive for them helping me! ''Clever has saved my skin multiple times, today is one of those times, Jerkass.'' I kicked the wall with my foot, suprising the guards. I backflipped out into the air.

I landed on a piece of the castle where it extends out and sharply curves upward. At the end of the piece sat a broken shingled tower. I looked past it to see two very large animals sitting in perfect mirror posture. They had a pinkish-purple line of electricity inbetween their pyshic eyes. One was pink, and had no ears. A very long tail and a fluffy neck compensated for that. The other was white and had blonde hair cut squarely above it's shoulders. It had a bird's beak for a mouth, unlike it's opponent, who had regular mouth. Strange.

I wanted to walk closer to inspect them further, but I heard the thump of Banana Guard feet behind me. They had to stay in groups of three or less or risk falling off. I could crawl anywhere I wanted due to my claws and rough paw pads. ''Give it up! You're outnumbered!'' Captain Butthead yelled at me. I reered up onto my hind legs as my lion body disloved into my regular body. I still had my lion claws on my feet and on my hands, so balance was not one of my problems. '' Oh Yeah?'' I said sarcastically. ''Screw you.''

I saw the captain twitch. I guess he isn't used to this kind of rebellious attitude. ''Alright, Miss Sarcasm. The Princess will have to forgive me for cutting up her new experiment.'' He said without emotion. He brought his arm down and a few guards rushed foward, six to precise. I kicked the first in the face, sending him 3 stories to his doom. The second one charged at me with his spear, but I grabbed it just an inch away from my face. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. I pushed him into a few other guards, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Another one came at me from behind, nearly slipping when threw his spear at me. His fumble caused the spear to go off course and implant itself into the castle wall. I heard the whoosh of air and turned around so fast that it looked like a time warp. I ran to him and about halfway I changed to slidding. I kicked his feet out from under him, sending him to the ground where his friend was splattered on the candy concrete.

That means 3 guards are either dead or unconcious. Three more to go. Speaking of which. A thinner guard came up with an axe, and tried to swing it at my head. I ducked and kicked him in the stomach. The axe clattered to the ground as the guard slammed into the wall. He put a new hole in the wall right next to the the baffled captain. The last two were the same guards that were watching me in the lab. I didn't want to hurt them, but they were the ones who charged at me.

The bigger of the two had a two handed longsword. The other was carrying a bow and arrow. I dodged the longsword as it struck the brick. If I hadn't moved, I would've been cleaved in two. I jumped onto the broken shingled tower. I hadn't noticed the stray shingle until I had stepped on it. As I slipped, an arrow whizzed by my cheek, leaving a faint scratch mark before flying off into nowhere. I slammed onto the floor of the tower, which had emtpy book cases in it and plenty of dust and broken shingles to cover the floor.

I sat up, taking in my new surroundings with little to no interest. ''Lame.'' I said as I brushed off the dust covering my armor. I forgot about the window. An arrow struck my armor. It bounced off without a sound. I got an idea. I grabbed the arrow and broke off the very tip. I stuck it in the loose space of my armor, and got on the ground, faking agony. I saw the two guards rush up with the captain slowly trailing behind. ''Why! Why did you shoot me! The pain!'' I was a very convincing actress. The archer looked sad, while his brother was indifferent. The captain finally showed up, and that's when I made my move.

I jumped up and pulled the arrow out. I stuck it in my teeth and pushed the bigger guard down. I round-house kicked the archer in the face, knocking him out and onto his brother. I pulled the arrow out of my teeth and jammed it into the captain chest. He screamed in pain as I rolled him off the structure with my foot. ''Gotcha!'' I yelled before I heard a loud _SPLAT_!

I saw Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball standing there. I jumped back. I saw something in the Princess' eyes, something strange. I could've sworn they flashed green for a second. ''What the-?'' I was cut off by a loud cackling from PG. It got higher and higher until I saw that it was just a costume. I saw a blue woman with blazzing white hair emerge from the costume. Her hands were lit up with ice magic. She must be the fabeled Ice Queen from Aaa. Princess Bubblegum started to cackle too, but it went deeper and deeper. She started melting like a candle. Oh no. I saw that she was just a fake too!

A very tall man emerged from behind the tower. Half his face was burnt off, revealing a skull with flaming green eyes. It was the hero, Billy! I had heard from Finn that the Lich King killed Billy and was using his skin like a suit. Talk about a wolf in sheep's clothing, huh? ''The Lich!'' I said, taking a few steps back. He laughed at me. ''Hello, Mazu. How's my neice been all these years?'' I stepped back further. ''I am not your neice! We stopped being family when you went mental!'' He grabbed me in his, well Billy's, hand.

''Oh come on, Mazu. We both know what's happening to Ooo. It's falling apart. When your poweres went awol, I was ripped from Prizmo's lair, and shot back into the Candy Kingdom outskirts. That's where I found Ice Queen.'' He shot a glance at the witch, smiling. She returned the smile, but with her own sinister twist. ''I had made a deal with her. If she helps me to take over this land, then I'll help her get all the Princes of Aaa. Then I'll send her back to Aaa, where she'll rule with an iron, or in this case, _icy_ fist! But not alone, of course.''

I squirmed a bit. ''_What?!_'' I screamed. He let go of me. I dropped to the ground and Ice Queen froze my body to the bricks. ''_Hold your tounge!_'' The Lich voice boomed. I shrank down. ''Good. As I was saying. She'll not rule alone. The Ice monarch of this land will rule with her. As we speak, he is creating an army of invicible ice warriors to take over every single kingdom in Ooo! With help from me of course.'' He said proudly. I felt uneasy, like a knot had just formed in my body. ''With no rulers, the kingdoms will be easy pickings. And with no kingdoms, there will be no opposition against my reign of terror!''

''You can join us, or you can die with this world.'' Ice Queen spoke up in her squeaky and annoying voice. ''You will one chance to choose, which is now. Pick a side, kitty-cat.'' I had to do what?! Okay, okay. If I choose my uncle, then I'll be disapointing my father. If I don't, then I'll be left here to freeze to death and everything in this realm will die. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

''Tick tock, tick tock.'' The Lich teased, waving a finger to mimic a metronome. ''Okay!'' I hollered, but my voice got quieter. ''Okay.'' My uncle smirked. ''What is your course of action, then?'' He leaned down close enough so I could smell the scent of death on him. ''I will join... _you._''

**Demon: Oh my Glob. WHAT THE HELL MAZU!**

**Mazu: My uncle is not one for troublemakers. And I had a choice, so I made one. **

**Demon: You suck! Or does she...? *devious smile* See ya!**


	8. THIS IS MADNESS! Just ask Demon and Mazu

**Ooo and Aaa**

** Chapter 8: Let the madness continue...**

After admitting my choice, the Lich chuckled at me. I could see a glint of happiness in his eyes. He was clearly pleased that I chose him over my dad. To be honest, I didn't think enough before I chose. Cut me some slack, a'ight? I was being pressured into something I didn't want to do, so I collasped under the weight. The ice holding me didn't subside like I'd hoped. It gleamed in the sun, sending rays of light into my eyes. My eyes burned and stung, yelling at me to hide them from the harmful star's radiance. I closed them to kill the pain.

''Good choice, Mazu. I always knew you had brains in that head of yours.'' My uncle snarked. I saw the brightness hide, and shadows replace it. I opened my eyes to see him towering above me, blocking most of the sun from view. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Where were the _real _Candy Kingdom royals? I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by my uncle. ''So, are you going to let her go now?" He directed the question to Ice Queen. She waved a hand and the ice turned to water, soaking my body in freezing liquid. I sat up and shook my hair out, sending bits of the frigid drops in every direction.

I ran a hand through my scalp to push back my wet hair out of my face. I repeated this action until my hair was slicked back behind my ears, revealing their slight pointy tips. I always thought that I looked a bit like an elf all and all. I have pointy ears, little fangs that give me an overbite, cat-like eyes, and now my hair was slicked back just like how an elf warrior would have it before he went off to fight.

I'm over 3000 years old, and I've seen stuff that would make some murder themselves. I've been in the Mushroom War. I've seen the fall of humanity. I've seen the kingdoms of Ooo rise from the ashes of the past and begin anew. But, I've never been so ashamed of myself. I chose poorly, and now I must pay the price when the bill is given to me. I remembered the thing I wanted to ask earlier and opened my mouth to speak. ''Uncle, where are the _real_ Candy Kingdom royals?'' I saw his head whip around, his green eyes flaming. Perhaps I should've kept my mouth shut?

''Dead.'' He snapped. I felt my heart sink. Dead? How could they be dead? I felt extremely sick to my stomach. I heard Ice Queen cry out. ''The Prince is dead?!'' The Lich slowly turned his head to her, eyes still burning bright with rage. ''Yes, dead. They said that they'd rather die than be servants under anyone, so I granted their wish.'' I wanted to lunge at my uncle and rip him to pieces, but I stayed still, not even daring to speak again. Wait, I can reverse death like Dad can! I can bring them back! But not now. I'll have to wait until I know it's safe. But I need to know where the bodies are first.

''Uncle, where are the bodies? I wish to, um...'' Think stupid think! ''I wish to... disfigure them... so that no one can guess who they are.'' Smooth, Mazu. My uncle looked at me, his anger dying down. I saw the ends of his lips turn upward, his teeth showing themselves, in a sick smile of pure sadistic pleasure. Now, I wanted to puke. He lifted a hand, and extended a finger toward the forest's center. ''There, under the old gnarled tree of black wood. I had my skeleton army put them there.'' Now I had a plan to bring them back. But I needed to know one more thing, or else this entire idea I've had in my head for the past hour will be for nothing.

''How long have they been dead?'' I asked in a very ignorant voice. My uncle cocked an eyebrow. Oh shoot, I think he's catching on! ''Why are you so interested in this?'' I swallowed the bile that was building in my throat. Think of something, Mazu. Think! I got it! ''I want to make sure that if my dad brought them back to life that their bodies were useless. My dad has a great friendship with someone in the castle, and apparently he's pretty important to the Princess. If he's listening, he'll go to the 37th Dead World and alert him. They will live again, and they will warn the other kingdoms. Build an army.'' I saw my uncle frown with displeasure. His fists clenched in anger and disgust. ''That would be tragic. Fine then, they've only been dead for half an hour. Go find them, and destroy the bodies at once.''

I looked over to Marceline's cave. The two followed my gaze apparently, because I got a question from Ice Queen. ''What's over there?'' I shot a glance to her. ''I must check in with the ones in that cave. If I don't, they'll come looking for me sooner or later. I ran off last night without telling them where I was going.'' I heard my uncle make a contimplating sound, as if thinking something over. ''Fine then, check in with them. But go straight to the tree when you're done. She will be watching you the whole time, understood?'' I turned and nodded. I saw a flash of white and red from inside the castle, as if someone was watching us.

The one from earlier. The little man who clung onto my leg. I know it was him. I could smell the same scent from then. Peppermints. I snapped my head up when my uncle said something. ''What were you looking at?" He turned his head to look at the broken wall. Seeing nothing, he turned back to me. ''Go.''

I was running to the cave. My heart rate was going crazy, and my throat was yelling at me to drink some water. I ignored the sting of the dry nagging feeling in my neck, and continued forward. I was running as fast as I could. It was not easy running through mud that was half-wet. Plus, all the leaves and stuff were making it hard to keep traction. I saw the shadow of Ice Queen above me, and quickened my pace. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I slammed right into a large rock.

I slid down the white-grey surface, half-awake. I started to get that twinge of pain in the front of my head, knowing a headache was coming for a visit soon. I was on my belly, face-down in the dirt when I felt someone nudge my side. The thing touching me had claws and fur covering it. I lifted my head up to see a bear scowling at me.

''Get out of my territory.'' He said coldly. I blinked at him. He peeled back his lips to show his sharp teeth. He pointed a claw up to red paint, which clearly read in bold letters ''BEAR''. I made a noise similar to a grunt at the mark of territory. ''And if I don't?'' I questioned/dared the bear. He rose up onto his back legs, lifting his paws up high. ''Then I'll smash your skull in!'' He slammed his paws down, but I rolled away. His head whipped over to me, a glare evident on his face. He charged at me. I couldn't move because my foot had gotten caught in a tree root. He slammed his head into me, knocking me into another tree.

He was about to attack again, but something made him stop. His ears perked up and twitched. He sat in complete silence, listening to the noises around us. I could hear what was coming. Something big... and very angry! A huge plume of smoke arose from the trees behind me. I smelled the sickening scent of burning wood, and there was no doubt what was coming our way. A very unhappy Fire elemental.

**Unknown POV**

The lioness cringed at the fire monster before her eyes shut themselves, and she fell into the dirt. The bear cried out in fear before darting off into the trees. The fire monster ceased roaring and disappeared, leaving the Prince of the Fire Kingdom in its place. He let out a triumphant laugh while watching the bear run off. He let out a whistle, and soon came a blue hued Fionna the Human and a normal Cake the Cat from the bushes. Fionna hugged the Prince's waist tightly. ''Great job! Your one step closer to becoming a hero, FP.'' She said with the biggest smile on her face.

The Prince laughed softly, patting the blonde's head. Cake was the only one who noticed who they had saved. The cat recognized the tail wrapped around the figure's waist, and quickly stretched over to her sister. She grabbed a small amount of the human's shirt collar and tugged a bit. Fionna curiously turned her head around to look at her shirt, then to Cake. ''What is it, Cake?''

''Fionna, it's Mazu in the dirt over there.'' Cake said with her paws together in anxiety. The cat only did this when something was wrong, like someone's life was in serious danger. Fionna let go of her boyfriend, who she refused to call him a boyfriend, and quickly walked to Mazu's unconcious body. She kneeled down and shook the lion's shoulder. Getting nothing in response, Fionna stood back up and pulled out a reed flute. She played a semi-high pitched array of sounds into the surrounding trees.

After a few seconds, a big blue version of Jake busted through the trees with a blue Finn and Flame Princess on his back. ''Yo yo yo yo!'' said Jake, grinning like he'd just got away with murder. ''There you guys are! We found Mazu while we were on our hero practice run. She looks like she got caught between a bear and a hard place.'' Fionna frowned, knowing her joke would go unnoticed by the others. Finn did a front flip off his dog brother and landed just to the left of the bear's territory rock. He strode over to the lion, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. It was in its new holster, given to him by the Goblin Kingdom's best blacksmith as a gift. He even received a special sword, made from the finest material available. A meteorite, that had been underneath the Goblin Palace for centuries, was quite a unique gift. It was odd, but so is Finn.

''She might be dead. Did you make she's still kicking?'' Jake asked the trio beneath him. They all shook their heads no. Jake frowned deeply and sighed. ''And she could've died in that time.''

**Demon: COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO THE COW SAYS MOO!**

**Mazu: :? What's wrong with you?**

**Demon: *eyes widen, whispers* I found some mushrooms in the woods...**

**Mazu: What the actual fu-**

**Demon: NO! THE GNOMES DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU CUSS!**

**Mazu: Oh firetruck you then!**

**Demon: No! YOU SHALL USE CONFECTIONARYS! **

**Mazu: Oh-kay? What the cake made you eat those mushrooms?**

**Demon: I fell on them while my mouth was open! I liked the way they tasted, so I ate some MORE!**

**Mazu: Well, it's time to make you spit them out. Bye guys, you don't need to know what I'll be doing next. **


	9. Sorry no chapter But a contest!

**I NEED SOME HELP GUYS!**

**YOU BETTER BE READING THIS! I am announcing a contest! I need a cover for this story and since I can't draw... I am asking the ones who read this story to help me! Draw, paint, sketch, or even make a comic strip! I need your help! Send it to my Yahoo account: kolexjericho4eva . The best will be the cover, the ones that don't make it are still appreciated though. The rules are as follows:**

**1. Must include either (one or all) the main characters or my OC (or all characters)**

**2. Must have some level of experience. I'm not taking stick figures or pen-guins (drawn poorly so that they look fat with flippers like penguins). **

**3. Must have some dialouge. **

**4. Stick to the color scheme if you're making it in color. (Ex. Mazu has black hair with red highlights at the tips. Her skin is ghostly white, and her armor is black.)**

**5. Anatomy is ranged. Make them look like you picture them. Realistic or from the show? I don't care if it's chibi! You can choose. **

**6. Genre doesn't really mattter. Make it funny, or make it sad. You choose. But the characters must stay like they are from the show, or in Mazu's case... from the story. (Ex. Jake is laid back, but can be serious at times.)**

**7. Racial slurs, religious persecution, steorotyping, and advertisment of products is prohibited. You can draw say... Marshal with a Pepsi in his hand. The symbol is allowed, but not any sort of advertising. Like ''Drink Pepsi, Marshal Lee does.'' is not allowed. The reason for this? I am very... er... stern on these topics. They infuriate me.**

**8. LAST RULE. No pairings with my OC. Pairings are allowed. Here is a list.**

**Finn/Flame Princess**

**Fionna/ Flame Prince**

**Marshal Lee/ Marceline**

**Cake/ Lord Monochromacorn**

**Jake/ Lady Rainicorn**

**PB/PG**

**Ice King/ Ice Queen **

**If you need to know what Mazu looks like, then look back at Chapter 3. Both her forms are included. **

**This will end August 18. **


	10. YOU MUST READ!

** Ooo and Aaa**

** For the 15th time, WORK DAMMIT!**

**Demon: As stated by the title, something is not working. Everytime I write a chapter and save it, the stupid piece of (insert profanity here) gets corrupted by something and I have to (profanity)ing rewrite it! And I have to do it in a single sitting or else I'll never get it done! God, why is my computer so (more profanity)ing stupid! *repeatly hits head against the wall***

**Mazu: *throws a book at Demon's head* Shud up! I'm trying to enjoy summer dammit!**

**Creep: Yes, summer is fun! Let us enjoy it, Demon.**

**Demon: *stops hitting head and looks at Creep* How the hell are you allowed in this room? This is my Adventure Time room, for Adventure Time peeps and myself only! You belong in my Soul Eater room. Dammit! He left the door open, didn't he?**

**Mazu: Who?**

**Demon: Finn, when he walked in. He left the door slightly cracked, which allowed that thing *points at Creep* inside this room. **

**Creep: I'm not a thing, I'm a person. Get it right!**

**Demon: Shut the (PROFANITY AGAIN!) up, both of you. Let me write, dammit!**

**Mazu: *mumbles* You're the one still talking...**

**Demon: *looks at Mazu, screams and runs at her***

**Mazu: *gets up and runs* Oh Glob, oh Glob, oh Glob! Stay the hell away from me!**

**Creep: Sorry folks, since Demon is chasing the kitty-Kat around, we can't do story time. Maybe we can do some trivial stuff, like Truth or Dare with the cast of Adventure Time? Oof! *gets pushed over by Mazu***

**Mazu: Why... in the hell... would we... do... THAT!?**

**Creep: *gets off the ground* For fun? Or until Demon can fix her God damn computer?**

**Demon: *skids to a stop and marches up to Creep* MOTHER OF GOD, THAT IS A TERRIBLE IDEA!**

**Creep: *looks over at Mazu and nods her head***

**Mazu: *jumps on Demon's back* Whoo! Ride 'em cowboy!**

**Demon: Son of a bitch, get off of me!**

**Mazu: To the yard, my noble steed! *leads Demon to the front door***

**Creep: *sweatdrops* This is what happens when two OCs become best friends and plot to kill their crea- I mean, oh look at that! Seems a new message popped up. *goes to the computer and clicks on message***

**Yes, have a truth or dare thing, but only for Adventure time. -Prismo**

**Creep: Who the hell is ''Prismo''?**

**Mazu: *from outside, yells* AN ALL POWERFUL BEING THAT GRANTS WISHES! HE'S MY FRIEND!**

**Creep: Oh, well. That means we get to have some fun! Demon also said that she is extending her limit to September. That means updates frequently! So, someone start us off with a saucy Truth or a bold Dare. And please, no makeing-out dares.**

**SilverFang: *busts down the door* I'M HERE AND i BROUGHT CUPCAKES!**

**Creep: Cupcakes! The life giving food!**


	11. No reviews?

** Ooo and Aaa**

** Chapter 11: No reviews means no truth or dare.**

**Demon: Guys! Why didn't you review?!**

**Mazu: They didn't want that.**

**Demon: Aw!**

**Mazu: Just write another chapter doofus!**

**Demon: Fine. But, it will suck because I am sad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, so shut up. **

I sat up quick, nearly slipping off of whatever the heck I was sitting on. ''What the hell am I on?'' I asked in a quiet voice to no one in particular. A slightly louder voice than my own was my reply. ''My back.'' I opened my eyes to see orange fur. ''Jake?" I asked nervously. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked to the left to see his black and white eyes looking at me, and the biggest smile I've ever seen. ''Ey-yup.'' He turned his head foward again. I looked down to see Finn and Flame Princess holding hands, Finn's being in tinfoil. Fionna and Flame Prince were doing the same, except they were on a larger version of Cake.

''Well I'll be... You guys really are clones of each other!'' I said, rubbing the side of my arm. I saw Fionna and her little group look up at me. ''Well, look who decided to wake up.'' Flame Prince smirked. Fionna asked me if I was feeling okay, to which I replied with a few nods and a smile. Cake alerted the others on the ground. I heard Finn yell one of his silly little words that meant he was excited or happy. ''Finn, calm down!'' I yelled to him. ''You'll cheer yourself to death!'' I felt Jake tremble with laughter. ''With how much spirit he has, it wouldn't suprise me if that happened.''

''I suppose that's true.'' I suddenly remembered about the Prince and Princess of the Candy Kingdom. ''Guys!'' I yelled. I got a ''what?'' or two. ''I was in the Candy Kingdom a little bit ago. The Prince and Princess are dead! I was given the location of the bodies by one of the castle staff. We need to head down to the old Wizard Tree!'' Jake stopped in his tracks. ''Are you nuts?! It's guarded by magic! Only wizards, witches, and magical henchman are allowed there!'' I smiled. ''I know. I'm infused with magic, dumb-dumb. What, did you think I was born like this?''

''Actually, yes.'' I heard Flame Princess right above me. I looked over to see her using her powers to fly up over Jake. She was carrying a tinfoil-covered Finn like he was a bomb. She dropped him behind me. ''Can ya cut me out of this?'' He asked, a bit of disapointment on his face because he couldn't get out on his own. I sighed and pulled out a small knife. The blade was a grey color, due to it being forged using iron and steel. The handle had leather has the grip, and a ruby for the cap. I lightly dragged the tip along the flimsy metal, easily cutting it apart. He looked like a butterfly when he pulled it off himself. ''Butterfly boy, is there something you want to ask me?'' A pause.

''What did you call me?''

''Butterfly boy.'' He made an unhappy face at me, like he was embarrassed.

''Shut up. And yeah, I need to ask you if you know how they died.'' He crossed his legs and leaned in. He was interested alright, but how am I supposed to tell him something that I'm not sure about? I tried to tell him that even though I while I was in the castle around that time, I wasn't in the same wing, I was knocked out, and it had to do with the Lich. I saw his eyes go wide. ''The Lich... killed them?'' He looked like he was just punched extremly hard in the gut. I saw little tears on the edge of his eyes. I tried to comfort him, knowing that he had something with Bubblegum and it probably hurt to know that she was killed by his worst and most dangerous enemy.

''I couldn't help them. I saved them both from a monster earlier this morning, and I passed out. They helped me, but I ran off, trying to get back to you guys. I guess in the time that I was looking for a way out, the Lich attacked and killed them.'' He looked at me, hatred burning in his eyes. ''You were there!? Why didn't you stay!? Why didn't you help them!?''

''Finn, shush!''

''No! You could've helped them! Why should I be quiet!?''

I hissed/whispered to him,'' Finn, I'm being followed by Ice Queen. She's in cahoots with the Lich.'' His expression changed and he started looking around for her. I grabbed his shoulder and tugged him foward. ''Stop. She's making sure I do what the Lich instructed me to do.'' Finn pushed my hand off. ''What? You're helping him?'' I tried to explain to him, but he wouldn't listen. ''Everyone, to the tree! I'll explain when we get there!'' I yelled.

Jake, Cake, and Flame Princess found their way to the tree in a few minutes. I slid down Jake's leg and went to the front of the group. I cleared my throat, gaining their attention.

''Okay, I want you all to listen. I'm not repeating myself...'' I began to tell them what happened. They all looked at me with mixed emotions. I saw hatred, sadness, and fear in their faces. I remembered that I couldn't let them know of what the Lich was planning, because I saw Ice Queen in a tree behind my friends. In her hands was an ice sniper rifle, ready to kill them in a moment's notice. I swallowed hard and told them who the Lich really was. **(A/N This is my headcanon on The Lich and Death, so beware!)**

''As you all know, Death is my father. What you don't know, is that he is the brother of The Lich. That makes him my uncle. They were both soldiers during the Mushroom War. My dad died of unknown causes. Turns out he was picked to be the new ruler of the 37th Dead World. My uncle was a bomb specialist opposite my dad's side, but was found to be a traitor. He was then stuffed into the very bomb he was working on, an atomic bomb that was meant to destroy the place now known as Ooo. It was at one time known as America. But, an act of quick thinking to save himself, my uncle disconnected some wires, to prevent the bomb from exploding.

He succeeded in stopping it from blowing him and the targeted city to pieces. The bomb was now defective, or so he thought. The bomb crashed through a subway... only to get hit by an oncoming train. This caused the bomb to reactivate and explode, killing millions of humans. The ones lucky enough to survive the blast were horribly mutated in all kinds of creatures. My uncle was killed in the explosion. But the radiation caused him to reanimate. He became what he is now. For centuries, he ruled the world with a hatred of any living thing. Anyone who disapointed him were killed. Until the hero Billy stopped him. As my uncle was incased in amber, he starting plotting against Billy and all of Ooo.

After Finn 'defeated' him, he took control of PB, as you all know. After Princess Bubblegum was saved, the Lich took control of a snail, who liked to follow Finn and Jake on their adventures and wave at them. He inlisted the help of a bear to get the Encirideon from Finn and Jake. After he did, he went to Billy's cave and killed him. He used Billy's body like a suit to trick our heros into opening a portal to Prismo's lair, where he wished for the extinction of all life. Finn had wished for the Lich to never exist, which screwed up Ooo so that humans still existed, albeit in short numbers, and magic was thought to be fake. Jake then used his wish to make my uncle wish for Finn and Jake to go home. The Lich was then trapped in Prismo's lair until Prismo got annoyed with him and sent him back to Ooo. That is where I ran into him, and blah blah blah.'' I took a few deep breaths after I finished.

''So, you have to destory the bodies?'' Fionna asked, drying her eyes. She'd been crying too. Man, she is just like Finn! I nodded. ''But... If you do that, they can't come back to life.'' Flame Prince said, his hands lighting up in anger. ''I'm sorry. But if I don't then The Lich said that he'd kill all of you.'' I stated, my arms behind my back. ''Just go back to the cave. I made a promise to my uncle and if that promise is broken, he can and he will kill you. I'm sorry.'' I turned around and started up toward the tree, but I was tackled from behind. ''No, you're not!'' It was Finn and Fionna.

''Guys,'' I said, ''I don't wanna fight you.'' I was pressed further into the dirt. ''Well, we don't either! But you try to destroy them, we will stop you!'' Fionna warned. I sighed. 'Forgive me for this.' I thought as I pretended to go limp. They got off me, and I made my move. I jumped up and round-house kicked Finn into the magic barrier, which knocked him out cold from an electric shock. ''I didn't want it to come to this, but you forced my hand. I'm am no longer going to play nice. I tried to warn you, I tried to avoid conflict with my friends, but you didn't listen to me. Prepare for a battle unlike any other you've fought!'' I declared, growing out my claws.

**Demon: So maybe it doesn't suck? Tell me what you think...**


End file.
